Sonic: Friendship unleashed
by Kevin the hedgeus
Summary: Nightmare moon has been freed again and it's up to Fluttershy and her new friend Sonic to stop the chaos. (SonicxFluttershy)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my hedgehogs and pegasi, Kevin the hedgeus here with something I've had the idea for for a while. This is Sonic Unleashed in my little pony, (Devin: No s*!t, Sherlock.) This contains my favorite couple, Sonic and Fluttershy, Sondash being my second. I'll need your help though. Say where the two go to restore Equestria. I only own nothing.**

**In Equestria**

The younger ruler of Equestria, Princess Luna was sitting in the throne room of her castle she shared with her big sister, Princess Celestia. Her sister was currently raising the sun to bring a new day to the inhabitants of their land. Luna remained silent, listening to the light wisp of the wind that went through the castle. She inhaled slowly, letting the breeze pass by her, then exhaled in calmness. While she was never a day person, something about the peaceful morning always made this time of day her favorite. But the bliss was quickly interrupted by the door to the throne room being opened. A white unicorn with a bluish purple mane entered, a look of concern written on his face.

"Princess Luna, we have a dire emergency." The pony said, its words sprinkled with a little fear. Luna could only give a questionable look.

"What is it Shining Armor?" The princess asked. Shining Armor didn't say anything, but his look gave the words itself. Follow me. Luna got up from her throne and followed Armor through the halls to where the Elements of Harmony were stored. As Luna entered, she was met with a bizarre sight. The elements were grey and crackled with energy. As she got closer, the elements started to float into the air and circled around her. The energy radiating from them shot out into her. Crackling of lightning was the only thing that could be heard as the Luna's screams were drowned out. As the princess was about to lose consciousness, she saw a horrible sight. A mass of purplish smoke shot out of her body and flew out the door.

'No.' Luna thought 'Nightmare moon.' That was all her body could take as the elements stopped and fell to the ground as did Luna, passed out.

**On Mobius **

Sonic the hedgehog, hero of Mobius, was upon the Egg fleet, an army of air ships created by the Evil 'genius' Doctor Eggman. Sonic had just stopped his plan of taking over the world again. Eggman of course begged for forgiveness.

"Begging again? Maybe if you played nice with your toys I wouldn't have to brake them all the time." Sonic announced sarcastically. If only he noticed the button in Eggman's hand. He pressed it, opening up the windows that kept them from being sucked out. Sonic was thrown with great force out into space, hurtling toward Mobius. Out of nowhere, a green portal opened up in front of the hedgehog, causing him to fall in. As he fell out of the portal, he was greeted to a world of pain. The Elements were floating around him, a weird mass of black energy flowed out of them and into him. He cringed as his body morphed. Him build got bulker, his teeth extended and sharpened, giving the look of wolf teeth. His fur turned dark blue and became longer, with white chest fur, white tips of his ears, and white tipping his spikes. His running shoes turned to spiked cleats. Before he had time to respond, the green force field that had surrounded him vanished, causing him to fall from the air down to the ground, all the while yelling "AHHHHH!" He crash landed into the ground face first. As he pulls his face from the ground, he has the chance to observe his surroundings. It was about to be morning, the sun starting to appear in the horizon. He seemed to be in a small clearing in the woods, a cottage and a small dirt path were present. Sonic scanned the area.

"Nope nothing, a rock, dirt, a knocked out pony, another rock… Wait what?" He looked at the pony, looking for injuries. It had yellow fur with a pink mane and tail, and there was this strange mark on its rear end. It was a picture of three butterflies. The pony started to get up, clearly in a daze.

"Oh I'm sorry, i-I didn't m-m-mean to… to…" There was a long pause as the pony got a look at Sonic, until it ran behind a rock, shaking in fear. "Please don't hurt m-me monster, I didn't mean t-to do anything."

Sonic stared for a second, puzzled. The pony was female, judging by her voice. He brushed that aside and wanted to know if she was ok. "Hey you ok, nothing broken?" He asked with genuine concern, although a little surprised by how his voice had become deeper and gruffer. The pony looked at him weirdly, by that was quickly replaced with calmness.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." The mare answered kindly, any trace of shyness gone. She looked up and told Sonic "You might want to move." Sonic looked up only to be hit in the head by those six black gems. The pony let out a gasp of surprise. "The elements of harmony?"

"The elements of what now?" Sonic asked, but then asked "By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Fluttershy, what's yours?" Fluttershy asked. Sonic gave a smirk.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic answered smugly. Fluttershy let out a giggle. "What you laughing at." He asked sarcastically, already sure of the answer.

"Oh nothing, you just remind me of my friend, Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy explained.

"She sounds fast, but probably not as fast as I am, well normally." He said, looking over his body.

"You mean this is not what you look like." Fluttershy asked.

"Nope." Sonic answered simply. They look to the sunrise, as it just became noticeable. All of a sudden, Sonic crouched in pain, a purple flame coming out of his stomach. Fluttershy grabbed him and held him close, hoping it could comfort him through the pain. She blushed, her heart started beating faster. She didn't know why, but she liked holding Sonic. After the flame overtook his body for a second or two, they vanished, revealing his normal form. He smiled.

"Oh yay, I'm back to me again." He yelled happily. Fluttershy quickly removed herself from him, happy he didn't notice she was hugging him. Sonic's stomach started grumbling. "Hey Flutter you know where we could get something to eat."

"Sure I do, there's a town called Ponyville about a mile that way." She answered, pointing down the path. "I can come along if you want." Sonic gave her a big smile.

"Sure, I'd love that." He told her. She smiled too and they walked to the path. That was when it hit her what he called her.

"Sonic, you called me Flutter right?" She asked. Sonic nodded.

"Yay, it's a nickname. You like it?" He asked.

"Yes I do, thank you Sonukku."She laughed. Sonic pulled her onto his back. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to run there." He said, a little guilty for not asking her if she want.

"Okay, let's see how fast you can go then." Fluttershy exclaimed cheerfully. Sonic smiled and ran down the path.

**End chapter**

**What did you guys think of it, huh? I enjoyed writing it. I will tell you now, Fluttershy will be a little OOC when talking to Sonic. Nothing more to say but have a nice day.**

**~Kevin the Hedgeus**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my hedgehogs and pegasi, Kevin the hedgeus here with chapter 2 of 'Sonic: Friendship Unleashed'. Uhh… I have so many ideas for stories. One for Sonic and Pinkie, upon many more. Well nothing more to say but I own nothing and enjoy!**

* * *

As Sonic and Fluttershy ran along the path, they had a chance to chat. Fluttershy was the first to speak.

"So where do you come from Sonukku." She asked him, well half yell half normal speak as the wind rushing by them make it hard to hear. She was curios of where he came from. Was he the only one like this or was his world made up of anthropomorphic animals? Sonic gave a cocky grin.

"I come from a place called Mobius. It's a peaceful place most of the time, except when Egghead tries to take over the world. Think of him as the most ego filled person you know times three, give them an army of robots and an IQ of 300 and that's him." Sonic answered. He looked ahead and saw a crevice, the bridge connecting them must have broken. Thinking quickly, he switched Fluttershys position so he was carrying her bridal stile, which drew a blush from both of them. His feet turned into a figure eight shape as a mock cone formed in front of them. He broke it easily, braking the sound burier, pulling off his 'Sonic boost'. With the added speed, he jumped over the crevice, well almost. Sonic just fell short of the ledge, but his hand grabbed the ledge, trying to pull them up. He held Fluttershy close, as did she to him. Luckily he pulled himself up and the two decided to walk the rest of the way as Ponyville was just a few minutes away.

"Wow Sonic you're really fast." Fluttershy complimented. She didn't know why but she felt weird when she was around him, in a good way. She heart beat faster, her cheeks became warm and she felt very confident around him. **(While that last one seems weird, that's what happened to me when I was in love.) **She remembered Rarity talking about those things, she would have to ask her later. Sonic smiled at her.

"Thanks." Sonic said. He looked forward and saw the town entrance a few yards away. "We're here." As the two friends entered the town, Sonic was met with a pink blur crashing into him, knocking him down. He pushed the thing that ran into him off, then got up. It seemed to be a pink pony with a dark pink poufy mane and tail. It quickly got up and started bouncing in place.

"Hi there, I'm Pinkie Pie. Nice to meet you hedgehog. I'm gonna have to throw you a welcome party." The pony said, at a very fast rate. So fast Fluttershy couldn't understand.

"S-Slow down, i-i-I don't think he can understand y-ou." Fluttershy stammered, finding the shyness she was known for returning. She held her breath, hoping Sonic wouldn't be creeped out by Pinkie's energetic attitude, like so many others are. She looked up to see a smiling Sonic.

"Nice to meet you Pinkie Pie, the name's Sonic the hedgehog. If you're throwin' a party, count me in!" The hero cheered, this pony reminded him of himself as a kid whenever he had a suger rush, and if she acted the same, he knew she could throw one heck of a party. Sonic heard the silence around him and looked around. It seemed all the villagers had stopped everything at the sight of him, though he couldn't blame them. Image if you were just walking around, minding your own business then, boom! An anthropomorphic blue hedgehog was in the middle of their town. "Umm maybe we should keep moving, Fluttershy." He said, hoping to not draw a panic throughout the town. Fluttershy nodded.

"Right, let's go, I think we should look into what's going on with the elements." Fluttershy stated without any trace of shyness, which confused Pinkie.

"Hey can I tag along, you guys?" Pinkie asked, wanting to learn more about what was going on. The two friends agreed and they were off to look for information, until all their stomachs started to growl.

"How about we get something to eat first?" Sonic suggested. Pinkie's face lit up at this.

"OW! I know, follow me!" She said excitedly. Fluttershy followed, as did Sonic, but not before he got one more look around. It seemed that at the sight of him socializing with the two mares, they weren't scared of him and more. Sonic smiled, happy to not be thought of as a freak anymore. As they reached the place Pinkie was heading, it was a building that at the sight, Sonic whistled.

"What, does the candy man live here?" Sonic joked. Pinkie bounced in front of the building and laughed.

"Welcome to Sugar Cube Corner!" she cheered, and to keep with the mood, Sonic cheered, shortly followed by Fluttershy cheering as well. After that ended, they entered the store, Pinkie and Fluttershy smiled even bigger than before at the sight of who else was in here. There were four ponies sitting at the counter, one was a purple unicorn with a dark purple mane and tail. The second was another unicorn, this one with white fur along with a purple mane and tail. The third was a regular pony with an orange coat and a blond mane and tail. The last one was a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail. Pinkie bounced up and down happily.

"Hey guys, what's up!" Pinkie pie yelled, getting the four's attention. Before that happened though, Sonic tripped on his way in, landing on his hands, now he was on all fours. When the ponies looked out over, they had questionable looks on their faces. The orange one was the first to speak.

"Ah Fluttershy, I know ya'll like to treat animals like you would a pony, but really, dressing up a big hedgehog with gloves and shoes? Don't ya'll think that's a little too much?" She questioned, not at all fazed at the fact there was a big anthropomorphic hedgehog in the room. Truth was, this wasn't really out of the normal with the animals, as a few of them were different, and the orange pony shivers at the memory of that big chicken. The white one was next to speak.

"Indeed Applejack. I mean red shoes with a blue creature, those colors don't mix at all. A dark black would go much well with blue." She said. She got up and trotted over to Sonic and began to reach for his shoes. "Come on now hedgehog, let's get you something more stylish." This triggered something in Sonic, causing him to spring up and get in the unicorn's face, an anime style nerve mark appearing on his head.

"Don't Touch The SHOES!" He said, his voice rising with every word **(Who ever knows what that reference is, you get a cookie)**. Rarity reeled back, surprised at being yelled at by a hedgehog. Sonic then seemed to calm down. "Sorry about that, they're just really important to me." He apologized. All he got was surprised looks from the four ponies. Fluttershy cutted in, hoping the end the awkwardness in the air.

"Ah. H-hi guys, I-I-I'd like you to m-meet my new friend, Sonic." She introduced. She only got weird looks from them again, even Sonic, who wondered why she was being shy. Pinkie cut in as well.

"We'll be right back after this explanation. Kevin, use this time to answer some comments." Pinkie stated, pulling out a remote and pressed the power button.

* * *

**Me: OK then, well let's begin.**

**To The Marvelous Mathmagician, I'm am sorry but Chip won't be in this story sadly. Fluttershy is taking the role of Chip, and Pinkie will be taking Tails' place.**

**To everyone else, thank you so much for liking my story, it's awesome to know you guys like it.**

**And last and least to werewolf lover99, I'm now ignoring all your comments, please stop asking me to place your Oc's into my stories. It's annoying. You are here by not allowed to submit Oc's to my stories if I ever ask for people to send in Oc's. Good day sir!**

**(Kevin: O_O) (Devin: =3)**

**Me: *huff* Now back to the fic.**

* * *

We pan back to Sugar Cube corner, where after introductions were made, they now were all eating at the counter. Fluttershy was having a conversation about what they would do later. Fluttershy wasn't shy talking to him, much to the others confusion.

"Well that's weird, why isn't she being shy like normal?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know twi, but it's not like that's a bad thing." Rainbow Dash commented.

"True, true. I wonder what they're talking about, their faces are red." Twilight observed. It was true, they were both blushing and smiling. Everything stopped as a loud crash was heard. Then a giant robotic hand came smashing through the wall, grabbing Fluttershy and quickly pulling out of the store. In a panic, Sonic and the others ran to the hole and saw something awful.

A giant robot, at least one third times bigger than the store was terrorizing Ponyville. Flutter shy was held in a cage on top of it.

"Sonic, help!" Fluttershy screamed.

"Don't worry, Flutter, I'll save you!" Sonic yelled back. He was about to run at the robot, but was stopped by Applejack.

"What in tarnation are you doing, boy? You're gonna get yourself killed." Applejack scolded. Sonic freed his hand and looked at her.

"That doesn't matter, I'm saving her." Sonic argued, he was about to run again, buy was stopped again, this time by Pinkie Pie. They just looked at each other for a few seconds, as if communicating telepathically. They both nod and run after the machine.

* * *

**End of chapter!**

**Devin: Dammit, another cliff hang, you're kidding right?**

**Me: Nope sorry, I had to, I needed to get this to them after the wait.**

**Kevin: Well its ok, you must be busy.**

**Me: I am, with the state tests coming up, I've done nothing but do a lot of homework, studying, and working on this story.**

**Well good bye! =D**

**~Kevin the hedgeus**


End file.
